


I'm Not Afraid Of Thunder

by soullessbrothers



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Battle, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark, F/M, Gen, Imprisonment, Loki Angst, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/pseuds/soullessbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor frees Loki, not all goes as planned. For almost anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Afraid Of Thunder

Jane’s palm cracked Loki’s cheek and he let his head snap to the side to give her exaggerated power. His smirk burst into a grin as soon as her hand fell back.

“That was for New York.”

That grin only widened as he looked back at his brother.

“I like her.”

Loki was not in chains, but the eyes on him were just as strong. Sif kept her fist tight around her weapon. Even Thor had a darker look. His armour had been swapped for a cloak. He was almost gaunt compared to the strong god that had stopped Loki’s army. In those moments, the defeat had been worth it. That time caged, trapped with his magic and his memory. It hadn’t been easy. It had taken almost half a second for him to lose the wary surprise at Thor’s appearance, and he wouldn’t allow himself that weakness again.

***

Sif and the others took Jane to prepare her. That left Loki beside his brother, one step behind as they stalked through the wide, gleaming corridors of Asgard. It was grave, Loki couldn’t deny that. The last time that there had been a threat this great, he had been abandoned and stolen. He darkly wondered whether there would be an Asgardian foundling left in the wreckage of his old kingdom. _And so another cycle begins._

“You hardly speak.”

“It is too grave.”

“And I had thought that you had enjoyed proving yourself in battle.”

Loki sneered as he felt his words sting through the back of Thor’s cloak, but there was no reply. Thor pushed on and Loki was himself again.

Gates parted and they stood in the courtyard, their horses waiting. Thor walked forward, ready to mount, when Heimdall’s bellow echoed.

“We are too late!”

Thor ran and Loki followed. Peace exploded in orange blasts of smoke and fire. The air burned with shots. Mjölnir screamed its way back to Thor’s hand, dragging them faster towards the gatekeeper and his fastest weapon. They could hardly see. Steps away from the restored Bifrost, Thor rushed on and swung the hammer. Metal crunched metal and crackles of electricity hissed in warning. They weren’t from Thor.

“They are not Elves!”

Though Loki hadn’t been trusted with weapons, he was fast enough to fight. The smoke began to clear, and he was right. Their attackers were in black uniforms, black helmets and held black guns. A whir of warning filled the air and one pulled the trigger to release another pound of electrical energy. Loki deflected it to a scream of pain as that one crumpled back, suit smoking. Leather.

Flashes of light, and more appeared. Four of the enemies blinked behind Heimdall, and his strength was no speed for the wires of metal that pierced his skin and knocked him cold.

Thor let out a roar. There had to have been thirty of them and soon both Thor and Loki were surrounded. One of the fighters pulled an orb from a pouch and threw it into the air. It hung above all of them and bled gold to form a bubble. The guns all clicked at once. Only a few fired. The gods fell.

***

It should have been impossible. Loki woke first and blinked in the darkness. His eyes quickly accustomed themselves to their surroundings. Another cage. He walked forward, wary, and his palm found glass. He recognised this prison. The last time he had been inside was in the air fortress. But this, this was different. The lights were out, but even so, the walls were dark. And this did have walls, with only one sheet of glass facing outwards. He stepped back up to pick out something to use to his advantage, but the corridor was just as dark.

That was when he realised that he was alone. Wherever he was, Thor was somewhere else. They had obviously been separated for a reason. For now, there was nothing to do but wait. His lip curled. Someone would come to see him. He would need to be at his best. It wasn’t every day that someone could defeat the gods.

***

He hadn’t been wrong. An hour or so later, the lights along the corridor flickered into low life. Loki kept standing. One of the attackers was there, still in uniform, but there was a surprise. He was human. Light skin, lighter eyes and blond. He wasn’t someone that Loki recognised. He smirked and narrowed his eyes.

“You have my attention.”

“So you’re Loki, then.”

“I would assume that you would already know my name.”

“I don’t know why you’re so important.”

That caused Loki to raise an eyebrow. His jaw clenched before he could stop himself, but the human had started to speak again.

“You’re going to be coming with me, sunshine.”

He pressed some buttons on the outside of the cage and the glass raised into the ceiling. Loki prepared to lunge, but one of those guns was already at his chest.

“I don’t think so, mate. One wrong move and I’ll blow you out the other side of the universe. Shift.”

Loki held up his hands in mock surrender and stepped out of his prison. He was getting so tired of being locked away. The man wasn’t stupid. As soon as Loki was out, he fell into step behind him and pressed the mouth of the gun into the small of his back. There was a click of warning. Loki had already decided to do as he was told. This was starting to become _intriguing_.

***

Wherever they were, it was underground. There was no hint of a window or natural air. Loki could taste the difference. Every breath had been processed a hundred times. The air stank of humanity. It was beginning to irk him.

His journey had included a longer corridor and a lift that went further down. That was a surprise. He would have thought it more wise to keep prisoners as deep into the ground as possible. Either his captors were incredibly powerful, stupid, or both. At a heavy set of metal doors, the gun left Loki’s back. He could have run, but that wouldn’t have been as interesting. This was a mystery he wanted to solve. The man kept an eye on him and pressed another code into the wall.

The doors groaned open and Loki was pushed inside. He glared at that slight and the man pulled back.

“We definitely got him.”

“I got it, Jake.”

That was redundant, but the man looked troubled as he backed out of the room to shut the doors behind him. Loki frowned.

“Bet you’d never think you’d end up here.”

He opened his mouth to answer, but the voice stopped him. He walked forward into the room. It wasn’t an office. Metal tables were dotted around the room, filled with pages of schematics and weapons, both intact and ripped apart. He didn’t recognise the hexagoned T that littered everything like a brand, other from the suits of those humans. Instead, Loki tipped up his chin slightly and consciously made the effort to keep his strides long and measured.

It took a corner before he saw her. She was in the same black uniform, figure-hugging for ease of movement, without the extra reinforced leather. Her brunette hair fell in longer waves to her shoulders. He heard the slight heel in her shoes click across the floor as she walked to meet him, but that almost half second of hesitation had fallen to two, three, four, more as he was frozen in place.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded through his hair. Her mouth pressed against his and he growled, grabbed her, dug his fingers into her shoulders as he was ready to break her, to destroy her, to ruin the woman that could rip him from Asgard, from the battle, from his plans and his designs. And then she moaned. His anger bubbled hot and he kissed her fiercely. He shoved her backwards to one of those tables to pin her in place. His rage burned so brightly that the light in his eyes bled crimson, if only for a moment, before he tried to regain control. And then her tongue. And his tongue. And the rage bled out, the crimson died and his touches softened. When she broke the kiss, he swallowed to taste her all over again.

Her smile melted suns and they kissed again with that same ferocity. Her hands slid back to hold his jaw. The kiss slowly softened and Loki let his arms drop to tighten around her waist. Eons might have passed before their lips parted. He hovered his mouth over hers and kissed the thumb that wiped her from his mouth.

“Rose Tyler.”

He knew that T. Of course he did. The war seemed so far away. With a smirk, Loki wondered whether Asgard would think to look for him in London. The whys and wherefores didn’t matter. She reassured him that Thor was gone, in America somewhere, out of the way. That she had come back and Torchwood followed her orders. That she’d almost torn the universe to come back to where she belonged. Loki shook his head and pressed a finger to her lips to quieten her. There was so much to do, and even with this, even with her, he had to stop the Darkness. Still, he let himself enjoy the moment, enjoy her back in his arms like he once had enjoyed so long ago.

“You caged me, Rose.”

“After what we had to do, yeah.”

She was different. Not just her hair, but her stance had changed. She was stronger. More assured. He searched her gaze, and that had changed, too. The hopeful fire of finding her Doctor had turned into a different smoulder.

“Loki…”

“Yes?”

“I was never gonna let them keep you.”


End file.
